freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
House Police
House Police are the bread and butter of security inside of House space for the various "lawful" factions. While House Police are supposed to be entirely neutral in their application of the law and support of various craft, it is widely rumored that this is not the case. All House Police are considered to be the "owners" of their respective House's inhabited planets, with some exceptions. Liberty Police, Inc. Once a relatively "clean" police force, after the economic downturn starting in the 500's, Liberty Police increasingly saw action against Rogues and other factions as the economy collapsed. The economic downturn compounded issues by making budgets impossible, and the workload pushed the costs for manpower, equipment, and prison space through the roof. In desperation, the Liberty Police turned over its prison system to private control to keep costs in check. Meanwhile, enforcement proceeded apace, requiring a second prison ship to be buit. After demonstrating cost control with the prison system, political pressure was applied and the Liberty Police became the Liberty Police, Incorporated. Today, the LPI conducts a number of distasteful operations, including economic class cleansing in the gentrification of Planet Denver, as well as maintaining and overseeing a prison-industrial complex in the Texas system. LPI is rumored to cut deals with Junkers to look the other way, which is largely responsible for the flow of Cardamine and Artifacts into Planet Manhattan. Liberty Police are also rumored to take it easy on the Xenos, since the Xenos largely hit other criminal factions and prefer to prey on foreign shippers. LPI officers also view their jobs cynically: they exist to make the world safe for the Manhattan elites; the economically disenfranchised are viewed as a pool of potential "recruits" for LPI's prison ship factories. LPI Bases *Fort Bush, New York system *LPI Huntsville, Texas system *LPI Sugarland, Texas system *San Diego Border Station, California system Bretonia Police Authority Bretonia Police are neither as cynical nor as corrupt as their Liberty brethren. Despite the utter lack of pollution controls in Bretonia, economically it seems that most citizens are at least minimally provided for by government programs if nothing else. Work is plentiful thanks to government-supported industries under BMM and Bowex, and other companies like Planetform, Gateway Shipping, Cryer Pharmaceuticals and Orbital Spa and Cruise have also established local bases. In Bretonia, massive economic inequality did not spawn hordes of Rogues and Xenos. Rather, the criminals of Bretonia are motivated more by the results of the cozy relationship between the government, BMM and Bowex. While the official line states that because the Bretonia arrived twenty years after the other Sleeper Ships, Bretonia has had to play "catch up" economically and thus could not afford any restraints on industry as a matter of "survival". The results are all too apparent in the New London system and especially the Leeds system. Huge toxic clouds of concentrated acidic smog fill the Leeds system; their residues burn flesh, and on certain days, the citizens of Planet Leeds are forced to wear gas masks (while exposed rats start dying). Huge fields of scrap metal float in the New London system, providing ample cover for Junkers. All of this contributes to a sense among the Bretonian populace that their futures have been mortgaged for a mediocre present. Meanwhile, the darlings of BMM, Bowex, and Planetform are getting rich off their cozy relationship with New London, and workers (while apparently reasonably well paid) are forced to deal with unsafe conditions and horrible pollution of their environment. The Gaians first erupted from this volatile situation after the ruthless polluter BMM sought strip-mining rights for Planet Gaia, a pristine world covered in life, considered by Planet Cambridge scientists to be the jewel of Sirius. For their part, the Mollys were founded after untold years of brutal labor conditions in the Gold fields of the Dublin system. Both factions fight the police (along with the Bretonia Armed Forces and Bounty Hunters) fiercely; added to the mix are the local Junkers, and the Edge Worlds threat: Outcast smugglers and Corsair pirates. BPA Bases *Aberdeen Border Station, Edinburgh system *BPA Newgate, Manchester system *Durham Border Station, Leeds system *Kingston Border Station, Manchester system *Liverpool Border Station, [[Manchester system Kusari State Police The Kusari State Police are a strong force dedicated to the security of the Kusari people. Unfortunately, due to the near-coup of the government many centuries ago by Samura Heavy Industries, policing is not as even-handed as it could be. Officers complain about being understaffed in certain systems, and being sent to fight in what should be considered a near-military conflict in the Hokkaido system against the Blood Dragons and Golden Chrysanthemums on Samura's behalf, resulting in unacceptable levels of attrition. KSP Bases *Akita Border Station, Honshu system *Fuchu Prison, Shikoku system *Narita Outpost, New Tokyo system *Ohashi Border Station, Shikoku system *Sapporo Station, Hokkaido system Rheinland Federal Police Since the 80-Years War devastated the Rheinland Military, the Rheinland Police have taken over as the main providers of internal state security. RFP Bases *Brandenburg Border Station, New Berlin system *Fulda Border Station, Frankfurt system *Konstanz Border Station, Stuttgart system *Lubeck Border Station, Hamburg system *Pirna Border Station, Dresden system *Ulm Border Station, Stuttgart sytem *Vierlande Prison, Hamburg system Category:House Police Category:History Category:Factions